Love in Rainy Days
by CutePinkyGirl
Summary: Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukai hujan? Karena dia tidak pernah takut untuk turun lagi setelah tahu rasanya jatuh berkali-kali.


**Maaf ya ff ku yang dulu belum selesai malah bikin ff baru. Mumpung ada ide setelah nonton film layar lebar spesial tahun baru di salah satu channel televisi XD**

 **Oh iya, ff ini terinspirasi dari film bioskop Indonesia, Magic Hour. Tapi nggak semuanya sama kok. Ada beberapa adegan yang sama, inti ceritanya aku juga ambil dari film itu, tapi nggak persis-persis amat lah.**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan seperti typo, gaje, dll. Mohon dimaklumi karena aku males ngecek ulang (wkwkwk)**

 **Yaudah, enjoy this story!**

Di pagi yang terlihat berawan ini, terlihat seorang gadis mengayuh sepedanya melintasi jalanan kompleks perumahan mewah. Surai setengah punggungnya melambai-lambai di tiup oleh angin. Wajahnya berseri-seri, menampakkan senyuman hangat yang bisa membuat kaum Adam terpana melihatnya.

Di keranjang sepedanya terdapat satu gulung koran. Ya, ia adalah pengantar koran pagi ini. Ia sudah bekerja sebagai pengantar koran selama 6 bulan ini. Ia mengambil pekerjaan sampingan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, apalagi ia juga memiliki seorang adik yang masih kelas 1 SD.

Gadis itu bukanlah gadis berusia 21 tahun yang biasa bekerja seperti ini, namun ia merupakan pelajar SMA yang masih berusia 16 tahun. Biaya SPP menuntutnya untuk bekerja seperti ini. Inilah kehidupannya.

Gadis bernama Yaya itu berhenti di salah satu rumah yang menurutnya paling mewah di perumahan tersebut, dan ini juga pelanggan terakhirnya. Ia turun dari sepeda dan menekan bel di samping pagar yang tertutup rapat.

"Duh, orangnya pada kemana sih?" gerutu Yaya kesal, mengecek arlojinya dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 15 menit. Kalau ia tidak cepat, maka ia akan terlambat sekolah dan dihukum. Yaya menggeleng, tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Sekali lagi, Yaya menekan bel itu dan menunggu. Tapi pintu pagar tak kunjung terbuka. Tak ada pilihan lain, Yaya melemparkan korannya ke dalam rumah itu.

"ARGGHH!"

Yaya kaget setengah mati dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Rahangnya juga mengeras. Tentu ia mendengar suara jeritan itu. Ia menjadi panik dan hendak menaiki sepedanya, namun pagar tersebut keburu terbuka, membuat Yaya menelan ludah. Yaya menatap takut-takut orang yang membuka pagar itu. Dan seketika itu juga, ia shock sekaligus terpana.

Terlihat pemuda seusianya keluar dari pagar itu. Wajahnya sangat tampan, membuat kedua mata Yaya memandangnya tak berkedip. Tubuh pemuda itu terbaluti seragam sekolah yang tampak mewah. Pemuda itu juga mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam kombinasi merah dan topi yang berwarna senada dengan jaketnya.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini?! Kau melempar korannya?! Sangat tidak sopan."

Mata Yaya mengerjap, ia menggigit bibir dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan bersalah. "Ma-maaf, saya tidak sengaja. Tad-tadi pagarnya tidak terbuka-buka dan dengan sangat terpaksa saya melakukannya" jelas Yaya dengan terbata-bata. Bagaimana ia tidak takut melihat wajah sangar yang ternguar dari pemuda itu?

Ia mendengus kasar, sukses membuat Yaya susah menelan ludah. "Tadi aku mau membukakan pagarnya, tapi malah dapat lemparan koran." Yaya tersenyum malu.

"Saya minta maaf," ucap Yaya lagi. Rasa takutnya mulai menghilang.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras. Kedua remaja itu gelagapan. Yaya segera menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat, meninggalkan pemuda itu yang terbengong-bengong karena melihat Yaya yang hujan-hujanan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

^^...^^

Yaya sangat senang karena akhirnya hujan turun setelah beberapa minggu. Dirinya tetap mengayuh sepedanya meskipun hujan membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sebelumnya ia sudah melindungi tas sekolahnya dengan jas khusus untuk tas itu sendiri. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum karena ia sangat menyukai hujan.

Gadis itu tersentak kecil lalu mengecek arlojinya. Kemudian matanya membulat total.

"Astaga, sudah jam setengah 7!"

Dengan cepat Yaya membelokkan sepedanya ke pom bensin yang tepat di samping kirinya. Dirinya harus mengganti baju biasanya yang basah dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia mengecek isi tasnya dan kembali bersyukur karena ia membawa jas hujan. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan basah kuyup ke sekolah.

^^...^^

Hujan kali ini tidak berlangsung lama. Yaya mendesah kecil lalu membelokkan sepedanya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia bersekolah di SMA berstandar internasional yang agak jauh dari rumah kontrakannya. Ia ingin pindah sekolah ke sekolah biasa namun ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

BRUK!

"Uh... aww..."

"Hahahahaha!"

Kepala Yaya mendongak, mendapati murid-murid di sekolahannya berdiri, berjejer rapi seraya memandanginya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Tak lupa mereka juga menertawainya seakan ada hal lucu yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Ekspresi ceria Yaya mengendur lalu menemukan tali yang terikat dan terbentang di hadapannya. Benar saja, itulah penyebabnya ia bisa jatuh seperti ini.

"Hahahaha... rasakan itu, Yaya!"

Yaya menoleh, menemukan dua gadis yang sangat membencinya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Amy dan Suzy, kedua gadis yang bersahabat dan memiliki sifat kejam terhadap murid-murid miskin sepertinya. Mereka akan menindas murid miskin itu hingga tidak tahan bersekolah disini, termasuk Yaya.

"Dasar orang miskin!"

Suara tawa kembali terdengar. Telinga Yaya menjadi panas, namun gadis itu tidak bisa melawan. Jadi ia hanya diam, mendesah kecil dan mencoba untuk bangkit. Tak memperdulikan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, Yaya menuntun sepedanya lalu mengangkatnya agar tidak tersandung tali itu lagi. Setelah itu, Yaya menaikinya dan mengayuhnya hingga tempat parkir sambil menahan tangis.

^^...^^

Yaya meringis ketika air mengalir menghujani luka lecetnya. Tak hanya luka lecet, di beberapa bagian kulitnya juga ada yang berdarah, tapi tidak terlalu parah. Yaya membasuhnya hingga darah itu bersih. Ya, ia adalah gadis yang kuat. Luka seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya menangis, tapi...

"Hiks... hiks..."

Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok samping wastafel. Kedua tangannya terangkat, menutupi wajahnya yang sudah dialiri air mata. Ia memang sudah terbiasa menjalani hidupnya yang seperti ini, ia juga berusaha untuk kuat dan tabah menjalaninya, tapi bolehkah ia mengeluh karena dunia semakin lama semakin kejam?

Tangan Yaya turun, kemudian gadis itu melangkah menghadap wastafel. Lihatlah, tampangnya begitu menyedihkan. Yaya segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir sampai sekiranya orang-orang tidak tahu kalau ia baru saja menangis.

Setelah melap wajahnya dengan tisu, Yaya merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan lalu berjalan keluar toilet. Seperti biasa, ia mendapati tatapan-tatapan tidak suka dari teman-temannya, serta suara-suara bisikan yang ia yakin bisa membuat hatinya tersayat jika ia mendengarnya.

Menghembuskan napas, ia mengabaikan semua itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2, dan ia masih berada di lantai 1. Tak hanya teman seangkatan, adik kelas bahkan kakak kelas juga membullynya. Yaya menggigit bibir memikirkan semua itu. Maka ia mengenyahkan semuanya dan merefresh pikirannya.

Sudah 6 bulan ia menjalani kehidupannya yang sungguh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

^^...^^

Sesampainya Yaya di kelasnya yaitu kelas XI IPA 3, cahaya matanya meredup ketika melihat bangkunya dipenuhi coretan-coretan spidol. Ketika ia dekati, kursinya diberi lem entah lem jenis apa. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini?

Kepala Yaya tak bergerak saat seisi kelas menertawainya dengan keras, mereka mengejeknya dan menghinanya secara terang-terangan. Ia juga melihat Amy dan Suzy yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, menatapnya tajam sekaligus sinis.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Yaya segera mengambil tisu dan tasnya lalu membersihkan mejanya sampai bersih meskipun masih ada bekas di beberapa bagian. Ia melirik jam dinding, menggigit bibir saat sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Yaya juga membersihkan kursinya dengan tisu, entah bersih apa tidak yang terpenting cairan lem tersebut sudah hilang.

"Ah... seharusnya kita pakai spidol permanent tadi." Yaya memejamkan mata ketika mendengar suara Amy, lalu disusul oleh tawa mencemooh lagi.

Oh Tuhan, tolong kuatkan hati Yaya.

^^...^^

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal di papan tulis?"

Seisi kelas langsung bungkam, menundukkan kepala dan tak ingin bertemu mata dengan guru mapel Matematika tersebut. Sesekali ada yang berbisik-bisik namun tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Yaya memilih untuk mencoba mengerjakan soal tersebut di buku tulisnya, siapa tahu ia bisa.

Guru tersebut menggeram pelan, tampak kesal karena murid-muridnya tidak ada yang mau mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mendapati murid-muridnya yang sebagian besar pura-pura mengerjakan soalnya. Ia tidak gampang untuk dikelabui. "Kalau tidak ada yang maju, maka saya akan panggil secara acak."

Napas mereka semua tertahan kemudian tubuh mereka menegang, sangat takut jika nama mereka dipanggil lalu disuruh untuk mengerjakan soal itu. Semuanya tampak panik, bagaimana cara mereka untuk meloloskan diri?

"Saya yang akan mengerjakan soalnya, Pak."

Guru yang berumur sekitar 40 tahunan itu mendongak, sedangkan murid-murid lainnya menoleh ke asal suara. Yaya, gadis itu lah yang membuka suara seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Seisi kelas berbisik-bisik membicarakannya, menatapnya tidak suka, terutama Amy dan Suzy yang memang sangat tidak menyukainya. Yaya menghela napas, ia sudah tahu akan menjadi seperti ini.

Guru tersebut tersenyum bangga. "Baiklah, Yaya. Silahkan maju ke depan."

Yaya mengangguk kemudian bangkit, melangkah ke depan. Sesampainya di bangku Amy, gadis itu terbelalak ketika tubuhnya jatuh ke depan. Sontak, semuanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahaha... rasain tuh! Makanya jadi orang jangan sombong! Sudah tahu hidup miskin, masih sempat-sempatnya menyombongkan diri!"

Mendengar hal itu, Yaya hanya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Hatinya mencelos ketika suara Amy menggema di telinganya. Ia tahu, kaki Amy lah yang membuatnya terjatuh seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu Amy melakukannya secara sengaja atau tidak.

"Amy, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau melakukannya secara sengaja kan?!" tanya guru tersebut berang, menatap Amy dengan mata berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Yaya pun mencoba untuk berdiri meskipun kedua kakinya terasa lemas.

"Tidak kok, Pak! Yaya sendiri yang salah! Dia tidak melihat-lihat jalan!" elak Amy tak terima, tapi nyatanya ia melakukannya secara sengaja. Toh, guru tersebut tak melihatnya. Ia menatap Yaya seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Yaya tidak memperdulikannya dan memilih untuk melangkah kembali, mengerjakan soal itu. Guru pria tersebut masih tampak kesal dengan perilaku buruk Amy yang seenaknya saja menindas orang miskin. Kemudian netranya teralihkan pada hasil kerja Yaya di papan tulis. Seketika itu juga, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Wah... Yaya, jawabanmu sangatlah benar. Bagus, bagus. Kamu semakin lama semakin pintar saja," puji sang guru. Mau tak mau membuat senyuman Yaya yang lama tak terlihat kini mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih, Pak."

Lagi-lagi, Yaya mendapati tatapan benci dari seluruh teman sekelasnya, terutama Amy dan Suzy. Yang gadis itu lakukan hanyalah mentabahkan hati dan bersabar, karena ia sudah sering mengalami hal ini sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

"Nah, anak-anak, kalian harus mencontoh sikap Yaya yang semakin hari semakin pandai. Rajin-rajinlah belajar agar masa depan kalian cerah dan cita-cita kalian bisa tercapai. Nah, Yaya, duduklah."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya. Ketika melewati bangku Amy, Yaya mendengar sesuatu yang terucap dari bibir berambut pirang itu.

"Cih, dasar sombong!"

Yaya memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan duduk di bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Ia membuka bukunya dan membacanya, pura-pura tidak mengetahui tatapan iri sekaligus tidak suka dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

^^...^^

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, dan Yaya tidak akan pergi ke kantin sekolahnya lagi. Sudah pasti akan banyak yang menatapnya tidak suka sekaligus benci. Maka dari itu, Yaya memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan. Di tempat itu juga terkadang Yaya juga mendapatkan tatapan tidak mengenakan itu, tapi setidaknya tidak parah dengan yang ada di kantin.

Sebelum pergi ke perpustakaan, Yaya terlebih dahulu membuka lokernya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Seperti biasa, lokernya dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas sampah yang Yaya tidak tahu darimana asalnya. Padahal lokernya setiap hari sudah ia kunci. Apa mungkin ada orang yang mempunyai kunci cadangan lokernya ya?

Tanpa menggerakkan kepala, bola mata Yaya bergerak ke samping kanan dan kiri. Sudah pasti, teman-teman sekitarnya menertawainya sekaligus mengejeknya. Yaya lagi-lagi menghela napas, memilih untuk mengabaikannya lalu membuang sampah-sampah itu ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Jantung Yaya nyaris copot saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan kilatan matanya menjadi tajam ketika tahu siapa orangnya.

"Fang, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cih, lepaskan aku!" teriak Yaya sambil memberontak agar cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya terlepas, namun nihil, membuat Yaya kewalahan.

"Diamlah dulu, Yaya. Ikuti aku."

Yaya menyerah dan membiarkan tangan kanannya ditarik oleh Fang entah kemana. Gadis itu terbelalak ketika tahu bahwa Fang mengajaknya ke toilet laki-laki. Tak hanya sampai situ, gadis itu semakin kaget tatkala pemuda berkacamata itu memojokkannya ke tembok. Tapi yang membuatnya nyaris pingsan, Fang mengunci pintunya.

"Fang, apa-apaan ini?! Menyingkirlah!"

"Tenanglah, Yaya."

Yaya menatap horror lelaki berkacamata yang ada di hadapannya, mengurungnya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Apalagi hembusan napas Fang dapat ia rasakan, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Yaya, aku sangat mencintaimu. Mengertilah itu."

Bosan, sangat bosan ketika Yaya mendengar pernyataan cinta Fang. Tentu ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu saat MOS. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. "Fang, apa kau sudah gila?! Berhenti mengatakan itu!"

Fang menjadi kesal lantaran Yaya tak mengerti maksutnya. "Yaya, apa susahnya sih kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu? Dengan begitu sikap bullying terhadapmu akan selesai."

Yaya tak kalah kesalnya dengan Fang. Napasnya menjadi memburu karena Fang tidak memikirkan baik-baik resiko ke depannya apa. "Kalau aku menjadi pacarmu, justru pembullyan itu akan semakin kejam padaku, Fang. Apa kau tak mengerti?"

Fang bungkam, menatap Yaya tak mengerti. Gadis itu tanpa sadar mendecakkan lidahnya. "Fansgirlsmu sangat banyak, Fang. Dan semua murid di sekolah ini sangat membenciku. Kalau aku menjadi pacarmu, mereka semakin membenciku dan akan melakukan hal yang lebih kejam padaku tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

Manik dibalik kacamata itu membulat, rahangnya mengeras, betapa bodohnya ia tidak memikirkan hal ini sampai ke situ. Ia akui kalau ia memang egois, ingin mendapatkan semuanya yang ia mau, termasuk gadis yang ia kurung ini, tanpa memikirkan apa resikonya dan perasaan gadis itu sendiri.

"Jangan memperbanyak masalah, Fang. Menyingkirlah."

Karena tubuh Fang melemas, maka Yaya bisa mendorongnya lebih mudah. Saking lemasnya, hampir membuat Fang terjungkal. Ia menatap punggung gadis itu yang lama kelamaan menghilang dengan tatapan kecewa.

Melihat Yaya berjalan keluar toilet, Amy yang sedari tadi menguping langsung berlari menjauh tanpa suara dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Amy memandangi punggung Yaya dengan benci teramat sangat. Kemudian ia menyeringai licik. _"Lihat saja, Yaya. Aku akan membuatmu jauh menderita dibanding sebelumnya."_

^^...^^

Sepulang sekolah, Yaya langsung melesat dengan sepeda kayuhnya menuju restoran yang berada di pusat kota. Restoran yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil itu adalah tempat bekerjanya setelah pulang sekolah sampai malam nanti. Ia segera memakirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir kendaraan khusus karyawan lalu masuk lewat pintu belakang.

"Hei, Yaya, kau kelihatan sangat kusut hari ini. Ada apa?"

Yaya tersentak lalu membalikkan badan, mendapati karyawan restoran lain berumur 20 tahunan yang memiliki tubuh gemuk. Gadis itu spontan tertawa lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja hari ini banyak tugas sekolah yang menumpuk." Pria itu yang mendengarnya manggut-manggut. "Sebentar ya, Gopal, aku harus ganti baju." Gopal hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Yaya melangkah menuju toilet yang ada disana. Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali bertemu, gadis itu memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'Kak', tapi Gopal menolaknya dengan mengatakan kalau panggilan itu justru membuatnya kelihatan lebih tua. Padahal kenyataannya memang benar, jarak Yaya dan Gopal berjarak 4 tahun.

^^...^^

Gadis itu tak menyangka bahwa hari ini hujan turun sebanyak 2 kali. Ia hanya mampu memandangnya dari balik tembok kaca restoran tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. Seandainya saja ia tidak bekerja, maka ia akan langsung bermain hujan-hujanan.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin bermain hujan-hujanan, Nona?"

Yaya menoleh dan mendapati pemuda bersurai pirang yang menatapnya geli. Dia berusia 18 tahun. Dan Yaya juga tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kak'. Pemuda itu menolaknya mentah-mentah, sama seperti Gopal. Yaya tertawa dan menggeleng. "Ah, tidak, Ochobot. Aku harus bekerja sekarang."

Kemudian datanglah pemuda bersurai cokelat yang merupakan sahabat karib Ochobot. Umurnya juga sama dengan Ochobot. "Sebentar lagi musim hujan akan datang."

Yaya mengangguk setuju. "Ya, begitulah, Iwan." Kemudian Yaya menatap hujan sekali lagi lalu menoleh pada keduanya. "Ehm... aku izin ke toilet dulu."

Ochobot dan Iwan mengangguk lalu kembali bekerja.

^^...^^

Tepat di depan restoran itu, seorang gadis panik lantaran hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Lelaki tampan di sampingnya juga tak kalah panik karena ia tidak menyukai hujan. Gadis oriental itu begitu senang mendapati restoran di belakangnya.

"Hali, kita mampir ke restoran itu dulu ya, sekalian nunggu hujan reda. Tempat parkirnya juga masih jauh kan?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Hali alias Halilintar itu hanya mengangguk, membiarkan tangan kanannya ditarik sepihak oleh gadis yang menjabat sebagai tunangannya. Halilintar sangat bersyukur karena restoran itu tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi ia yakin kalau sebentar lagi restoran itu akan kebanjiran pelanggan.

Halilintar dan tunangannya duduk di meja bernomor 15. Netra tajam pemuda itu memperhatikan dekorasi restoran yang menurutnya lumayan bagus. Belum pernah ia kesini sebelumnya karena keluarganya pasti memilih restoran yang mewah dan berbintang lima.

"Hali, aku ke toilet dulu. Nanti pesankan makanan yang sama denganmu ya."

"Baiklah."

Kemudian gadis itu berlari kecil menuju ke toilet yang terletak di belakang pojok restoran. Di saat yang bersamaan, Yaya keluar dengan mengenakan seragam pelayan restoran sedangkan gadis tunangan Halilintar masuk ke toilet. Namun keduanya tidak menyadari dan tidak saling bertatapan.

Halilintar mengangkat tangan kanannya ketika telah membaca menu restoran untuk memanggil pelayan. Yaya yang kebetulan melihatnya, langsung menghampiri meja Halilintar. Seketika itu juga, Yaya membulatkan matanya. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Loh, kau..." Halilintar membuka suara, kaget melihat gadis pengantar koran tadi pagi yang melemparinya dengan koran walaupun tak sengaja. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini ada di hadapannya sekarang?

Yaya tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Jadi ia hanya nyengir, menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan bingung harus berucap apa. Entah kenapa dadanya berdebar-debar mengetahui kalau ia kembali bertemu dengan pemuda berparas tampan bak pangeran itu.

"Kau bekerja disini? Sejak kapan?" tanya Halilintar, menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya. Entah kesurupan apa, ia sekarang mulai penasaran dengan gadis di hadapannya.

Yaya berharap kalau suaranya tidak gemetar saat menjawab. "Eh... iya, aku bekerja disini sejak 6 bulan yang lalu."

Halilintar sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan gadis tersebut, tapi ia mengenyahkan rasa penasaran itu dan kembali melihat buku menu. Yaya membuka buku catatan kecil beserta mengambil pulpen di saku baju, bersiap mencatat pesanan si pemuda tampan.

"Saya pesan dua steak, es kopi, dan jus lemon."

Yaya menulis pesanan Halilintar dengan cekatan di buku catatan kecilnya. "Baiklah, di bangku nomor 15, pesanannya di tunggu sebentar ya."

"Hn."

Gadis itu sedikit menganga mendengar respon dari Halilintar yang begitu singkat. Ia pun segera pergi dari meja Halilintar. Di saat yang bersamaan, Ying baru saja tiba di meja tunangannya dan tidak melihat wajah Yaya, begitu juga dengan Yaya.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, hujannya pasti akan lama karena langit mendungnya menyebar," ujar gadis oriental tersebut, menopang dagu menatap wajah tunangannya.

Halilintar mendecih. "Aku tidak suka hujan."

Si gadis menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Halilintar enggan bertemu mata dengan tunangannya, jadi ia memilih untuk memperhatikan tetesan-tetesan hujan yang masih menghujani Bumi. "Karena tubuhku gampang sakit ketika terkena air hujan." Gadis itu yang mendengarnya sontak tertawa.

^^...^^

Sementara itu, di dapur restoran, Yaya masih tidak percaya jika ia baru saja bertemu kembali dengan pemuda tampan itu. Yaya memegangi dadanya yang berdentum hebat, ia tidak tahu mengapa. Kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi horror lantaran menduga kalau ia memiliki penyakit jantung.

Ketika teringat sesuatu, Yaya menepuk pelan keningnya lantaran lupa menanyakan nama pemuda itu. Gadis itu ingin sekali menjerit jikalau saja tak mendengar suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Yaya, sedang apa kau disini?"

Mulut Yaya sedikit terbuka lalu menoleh, terkejut mendapati pria yang merupakan pemilik restoran tersebut memicingkan mata ke arahnya. Reflek, Yaya tersenyum kikuk. "Ah... Pak Stainley? Tidak ada kok, Pak." Yaya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Pesanan untuk meja nomor 16."

Yaya langsung mengambil nampan berisi makanan pelanggan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Ochobot lalu segera pergi dari hadapan pria bernama Stainley itu. Stainley yang melihat gelagat aneh Yaya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu kembali ke ruangannya.

Yaya menghembuskan napas lega lantaran Stainley tidak memarahinya dan hanya memergokinya. Meskipun begitu, Yaya merasa sangat takut, takut kalau nantinya Stainley memecatnya.

Yaya segera meletakkan pesanan-pesanan pelanggan di meja bernomor 16 tersebut yang kebetulan berada di samping meja Halilintar. Gadis itu sempat bertemu mata dengan Halilintar. Yaya gelagapan dan pada akhirnya tersenyum kikuk, sedangkan lelaki itu membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman tipis, sukses membuat jantungnya nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. Pipinya juga terasa seperti terbakar. Astaga, sejak kapan Yaya menjadi gadis hiperbola seperti ini?

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Yaya langsung berlari menuju ke dapur, tanpa menyadari kalau lelaki itu bersama seorang gadis.

Sementara Halilintar, sangat bingung dengan Yaya. Gadis itu terlihat seumuran dengannya, atau malah sama usianya dengannya, tapi kenapa sudah bekerja seperti itu? Menjadi pengantar koran di pagi buta, lalu menjadi pelayan restoran yang Halilintar yakin sampai malam nanti. Oh iya, ia juga lupa menanyakan namanya.

"HALI!"

Halilintar sedikit berjengit dengan seruan gadis di hadapannya. Astaga, bisa-bisanya ia melamun hanya karena gadis pengantar koran serta pelayan itu. Ia menatap tunangannya dengan tatapan datar. "Iya, Ying?"

Gadis oriental bernama Ying itu menghembuskan napas kesal. "Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku tadi?"

Halilintar terdiam sejenak kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, memangnya kau bicara apa? Coba ulangi lagi."

Ying bertambah kesal lantaran Halilintar melamun di saat ia berbicara tadi. Menghembuskan napas, mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi kan kau berumur 17 tahun, maka ulang tahunmu kali ini harus dirayakan besar-besaran. Sweet seventeen, Hali."

Halilintar memutar bola matanya. "Untuk apa sih diadakan pesta besar-besaran segala? Lagipula ulang tahunku masih beberapa bulan lagi."

Ying memberengut kesal. "Tante Melody sudah merencanakannya, Hali. Jangan menolak. Aku sangat yakin kalau Taufan dan Gempa menyukainya. Mereka pasti setuju."

Halilintar tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sangat tidak menyukai pesta seperti itu karena ia sangat membenci keramaian. Ia lebih suka tidur sepanjang hari di rumah atau travelling ke suatu tempat dan hanya sendiri. Kemudian Halilintar teringat sesuatu, lalu menatap lekat-lekat Ying yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Ying?"

Ying terlihat sangat senang ketika Halilintar memanggilnya. Jarang-jarang pemuda itu memanggilnya seperti ini. Ponsel diletakkan, Ying tersenyum. "Iya, Hali, ada apa?"

Halilintar tampak ragu sekaligus enggan menanyakannya. "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Gadis itu tertawa mendengarnya, merasa kalau pertanyaan Halilintar adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah ia dengar. "Tentu saja, Hali. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Halilintar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi ia hanya diam, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena pikirannya sedang kalut sekarang, memikirkan banyak hal yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi di kehidupannya.

"Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana? Kau juga sangat mencintaiku kan?"

Lelaki itu agak tersentak lalu menoleh, mendapati Ying yang menatapnya lekat-lekat sekaligus berharap agar ia mengatakan 'iya'. Tapi Halilintar tahu itu tidak mungkin. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya tidak berarti apa-apa dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi Ying menganggap senyuman mempesona itu adalah 'iya', maka ia tersenyum bahagia dan menggenggam erat tangan kanan Halilintar yang menganggur.

^^...^^

"Wah... pemuda itu tampan sekali."

Yaya yang tak sengaja mendengarnya, mengerutkan kening. Lalu ia menatap apa yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Siti dengan mata berbinar-binar. Seketika itu juga, kedua matanya membulat kaget saat tahu kalau Siti ternyata sedang memperhatikan Halilintar. Yah... Halilintar memang tampan sih. Ia tidak menyangkalnya.

"Ah... iya, dia memang tampan," sahut Yaya, membuat Siti menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum bahagia karena perkataannya direspon.

Siti kembali memperhatikan Halilintar. "Tapi sayangnya, dia sudah punya pacar," ucapnya nelangsa, membuat Yaya terhenyak lalu mendapati seorang gadis duduk di hadapan Halilintar. Tapi Yaya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gadis itu duduk membelakanginya. Yaya tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ketika ia menarik napas, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Pesanan untuk meja nomor 15."

Ochobot menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan itu kepada Yaya. Belum sempat Yaya mengambilnya, Siti lebih dulu mengambilnya dan tersenyum lebar padanya. "Aku saja yang mengantarkannya." Yaya kebingungan dan tidak bergerak. Ia seperti mengenal meja nomor 15 tapi ia lupa. Ketika mengingatnya, kepalanya berdenyut.

Yaya memilih untuk memperhatikan Siti yang akan memberikan makanan itu ke meja bernomor 15. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Siti berhenti di meja Halilintar. Ah, ia mengingatnya! Meja bernomor 15 adalah meja yang ditempati oleh Halilintar, dan tentu saja bersama kekasihnya. Yaya tersenyum miris.

Sementara itu, Halilintar kecewa karena bukan Yaya yang mengantarkan pesanannya, melainkan gadis lain yang Halilintar tentu tidak mengenalnya. Halilintar memandangi pintu dapur restoran tersebut sambil menajamkan mata, berharap bahwa gadis itu akan keluar dari sana, tapi hasilnya nihil. Padahal Halilintar juga ingin menanyakan namanya.

Kedua matanya melebar. Hei, untuk apa ia berharap seperti itu?! Dan untuk apa Halilintar menanyakan namanya?! Astaga, Halilintar benar-benar tidak mengerti.

^^...^^

"Ying, kita pulang sekarang saja. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini."

Gadis oriental itu mengerjapkan matanya kaget. "Tapi kan hujannya masih deras," ujarnya bingung, memandangi hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

Halilintar segera menarik tangan Ying. Untungnya mereka sudah menghabiskan makan siang mereka dan juga sudah membayarnya. Ying tidak berkata apa-apa hingga mereka berhenti di depan restoran. Gadis itu menatap tunangannya yang sedang melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dengan bingung.

"Hali, kau sedang ap-"

"Lindungi kepalamu dengan jaket ini." Halilintar menyerahkan jaket kesayangannya kepada Ying yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Gemas karena Ying tak bergerak, mungkin shock dengan kelakuannya yang mendadak perhatian seperti ini, Halilintar meraih tangan Ying lalu memberikan jaketnya, sukses membuat gadis itu mengerjap. Tak hanya itu, Halilintar juga memberikan instruksi pada Ying agar membuka jaketnya lebar-lebar, lalu meletakkannya di atas kepala.

"Sudah sadar, Nona?" tanya Halilintar, melihat gadis itu masih terbengong-bengong. Dia juga sih yang bertingkah laku di luar kebiasaan.

Kedua mata Ying kembali mengerjap, lalu tersenyum malu ke arahnya. Ia merutuk karena ia salah tingkah seperti ini. Sungguh, ia terpana dengan sikap pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak ingin mengambil keuntungan sendiri. "Maaf, Hali. Tapi kau juga harus melakukannya."

Halilintar diam ketika Ying meraih tangan kanannya lalu digenggamkannya pada ujung kanan jaketnya, sementara Ying menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menggenggam ujung kiri jaket Halilintar.

Lelaki itu cukup terkejut dengan kelakuan berani Ying. Gadis itu menatapnya, mau tak mau Halilintar juga harus menatapnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan cukup lama tanpa ada kedipan sekalipun. Suara hujan mendominasi moment sweet mereka. Tak dihiraukan pandangan aneh sekaligus iri dari pengunjung restoran yang tak sengaja melihat mereka.

Jujur, Ying akui kalau jantungnya berdebar-debar sekarang, pipinya terasa terbakar, seolah ada berjuta-juta kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya, kakinya juga melemas seiring tatapan lurus pemuda itu terus tertuju pada dirinya. Astaga, jarang-jarang ia seperti ini bersama tunangannya.

"Ah... mereka so sweet sekali..."

Yaya yang sedang mengelap piring yang basah dengan kain bermotif kotak-kotak itu, sontak menoleh dan lagi-lagi Siti sedang memperhatikan Halilintar dan Ying. Kedua manik rekan kerjanya itu tampak berbinar-binar sekaligus cemburu. Penasaran, maka Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika itu juga napasnya tercekat.

Sepasang kekasih itu, entah Yaya tidak tahu namanya dan lupa menanyakannya, berdiri berhimpitan di depan restoran dengan satu jaket yang melindungi mereka dari hujan. Ia juga melihat kalau mereka saling bertatapan, entah kenapa hal ini membuat dada Yaya sesak. Wajahnya mendadak murung.

"Aku pasti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada lelaki itu."

Siti berkata lagi, tapi Yaya tidak menghiraukannya lagi. Sudah cukup ia merasakan sakit yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya di bagian dada. Yaya menggigit bibir lalu mencoba kembali bekerja, meskipun sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah dua sejoli itu yang masih pada posisi yang sama.

"Jangan kebanyakan mimpi dan lebih baik bekerja."

Siti dan Yaya tersentak kecil lalu menoleh secara bersamaan, mendapati Iwan yang sedang memindahkan nasi goreng dari penggorengan ke piring. Siti menatapnya sebal.

"Ya, katakan itu sebanyak yang kau mau. Kau kan bukan laki-laki yang romantis" cibir gadis berambut sebahu itu. Yaya yang melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku ini laki-laki yang realistis, bukannya suka mengkhayal sepertimu" balas Iwan sarkastik, sukses membuat Siti naik pitam.

Yaya tidak memperdulikan mereka dan memilih untuk memperhatikan hujan yang masih membasahi Bumi lewat jendela kecil yang ada di dapur. Sebelum hidupnya berubah drastis seperti ini, ia sering bermain hujan bersama dengan kedua adiknya di taman belakang rumahnya. Ia tidak akan bekerja di restoran ini, bermain hujan atau mendengarkan musik sambil bersantai di depan kolam renang.

Gadis itu mendesah kecil. Tak ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sayangnya, takdir mengubah kehidupan harmonisnya.

^^...^^

Yaya melirik arlojinya yang kacanya sudah tidak bening lagi, tapi untungnya ia masih bisa dan ia masih berada di perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya. Doakan Yaya agar ia selamat karena akhir-akhir ini terdengar berita kalau banyak kasus begal di jalanan malam begini. Memikirkannya saja sukses membuat Yaya merinding.

Yaya bernapas lega karena akhirnya sampai di rumah kontrakannya. Ia memasukkan sepedanya lewat pintu belakang. Untungnya ia membawa kunci sendiri. Setelah selesai memakirkan sepedanya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sang adik masih terduduk di depan televisi.

"Air, kenapa kamu belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam dan kamu harus tidur." Yaya menghampiri adiknya yang duduk di atas tikar tipis. Belum lagi tikar tipis itu juga sudah berlubang-lubang.

Air menatapnya lirih. Yaya tertegun, kedua mata adiknya ini semakin lama semakin sipit saja. Pandangannya juga sering sendu, seolah adiknya ini tidak punya harapan lagi untuk hidup. "Aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi, Kak Yaya. Aku baru saja mimpi buruk, sangat buruk."

Jantung Yaya seolah berhenti berdetak. Kedua manik gadis itu agak membulat ketika mendengar penuturan sang adik. Ia mencengkram pelan kedua bahu Air, lalu menatapnya lembut bercampur khawatir. "Memangnya kamu tadi mimpi apa?"

Adiknya yang masih berusia 7 tahun dan duduk di bangku SD kelas 1 tidak langsung menjawab. Pandangannya bergulir ke bawah, napasnya menjadi tak beraturan. Yaya dengan sabar menunggunya meskipun rasanya jantungnya saat ini berdetak tak karuan. Ia sedikit kesulitan bernapas."

"Aku bermimpi tentang kecelakaan itu."

TBC

 **Gimana tentang ff ini? Bagus atau jelekkah? Makanya review ya. Kalau reviewnya sedikit, aku bakal discontinued ff ini :v**


End file.
